Sugar High
by l-annethunder
Summary: Sugar highs may not be all bad. Slash
1. Carnival

Disclaimer: I don't own the power ranger characters or concepts and no money is being made from this fic. I own nothing! Except my laptop, my plethora of manga, and my apartment as long as I pay rent on time. But I am however taking the characters out of their sandbox and playing with them in mine.

Notes: It is 5 am here, I should really be asleep, bloody insomnia, so yeah this is un-betad fanfic from a strangely lucid but sleep deprived mind. Have fun. I did. :-D Also this is my first fanfic in forever, so any help is appreciated.

Title: Sugar High

"Note to self, Zhane is never allowed to have sugar again…ever. This is all their fault."

The 'they' being Andros, Ashley, T.J., and Cassie. Carlos glared balefully at the hyper-blond in front of him who had stopped, internally ranting, "they decided it would be a good idea to go to the carnival, they decided to feed him sugar, they decided to get lost right in the middle of Zhane on a sugar high. They did this, they should deal with it."

But somehow in the stretch of time spent at the carnival Carlos managed to find himself alone with a very hyper Zhane who strangely reminded him of that little girl Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, considering he talked non-stop and ran a mile a minute. Carlos had been dragged on every ride at least once and some twice. Needless to say, he was tired and slightly irritated

"Why did we stop?" Zhane's head kept looking back and forth between the multiple brightly colored rides like a hyper-active toddler.

"Okay, I'll give him hyper, but a toddler he is not." Carlos mused, giving Zhane an appreciative once over.

Zhane, apparently having spoken while Carlos was lost in his own thoughts, looked at Carlos expectantly.

"Did you hear me? Let's go on that one." Zhane said again, pointing to one of the larger roller coasters.

"We've been on that one already."

Automatically Zhane replied, "No we haven't, have we?" Looking adorably confused, as if trying to compile a list of all the rides he and Carlos had been on.

"Yes, we have." Carlos replied shortly.

Deflating just a little, and very much resembling a kicked puppy, Zhane stood there looking at the ride in forlorn silence.

Glancing at Zhane's wistful expression, he felt very much like an ass who had kicked a puppy. Baffling himself, and obviously Zhane, Carlos grabbed his hand and finds himself saying, "Cotton candy first, then we ride."

Cotton candy in hand, Zhane took off like Ashley when she spots a sale and raced towards the roller coaster. Once again stopping short and finding himself crashing into Zhane, Carlos stopped in annoyance. At least until cotton candy coated lips pressed against his just long enough with whispered a "thank you", in the sweetest, most electric kiss he had ever felt. Carlos wondered just long enough if that was the cotton candy, Zhane, or both. Then Zhane was off, yanking him towards their destined roller coaster, all the while thinking "Sugar highs may not be so bad after all."


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me, I own nothing! Except my laptop, my plethora of manga, and my apartment as long as I pay rent on time. But I am however taking them out of their sandbox and playing with them in mine.

Notes: Again still 5 am here, this is yet another insomnia induced drabble from my lucid sleep deprived mind. And thanks so much for JasonLeeScottFan as she was my first review here on so by request chapter two… finally. Have fun. I did. :-D

Astronema could take lessons from Zhane on how to wear out one's enemies. Exhausted, fatigued, & seriously beat up, Carlos had his head resting on their would-be kitchen table, eyes closed, body slack.

Ashley tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes softened as she took in his rumpled appearance, "What did ya'll do today, you look like you've been hit with a Mack truck."

Moving most definitely being out of the question, Carlos settled for a healthy glare.

"You could say that. I'm off to bed." Was his response before she could ask exactly what he meant by that.

With a stiff wave, he was gone.

Some time later, after a hot shower, massive amounts of Ben-gay, and several pathetic attempts at getting comfortable, he heard his door slide open.

"Go away Ash. So not up for being bugged right now." He spoke without even opening his eyes.

"Were you expecting her? Cause I can leave if…" Came an obviously male voice.

Cracking an eye open, there stood the reason for his exhaustion.

"Nope , not particularly. What's up Zhane?"

"I...I just came to check on you. I mean, we kinda went all over today and..."

This was new, Zhane nervous. Carlos was pretty sure the confident, sometimes overly so youth that he was, could not be afflicted with nerves.

"Take a seat, standing up is going to get old." He gestured to his computer chair

"Yeah, sure." Came the distant reply from Zhane, who had yet to sit down.

"Did you change your room around? Nice poster, who is it?"

"No I didn't and that's Pele. Neither my room nor its posters are the reasons you came to talk, so as rude as this sounds, can we get to the point? You kinda wore me out today."

Zhane whirled around to finally really look at Carlos, taking in his appearance, "Really, yeah, about that umm…" He cleared his throat, obviously not finding the right words.

Carlos decided to put him out of his misery, "You had way to much sugar."

Silence.

"You ran me ragged. We got on every ride at least twice."

Even stiller silence.

"You kissed me."

Red cheeks and frozen stiff.

Seeing Zhane' cheeks redden, Carlos smirked slightly, rising off his bed.

"You kissed me, and now here you are, standing in my bedroom with the intent to say something so say it."

All the while, he closed the distance between where he had been and where Zhane was. With only a hairs-breadth distance between the two, Zhane opens his mouth to speak but this time finds himself cut off as warm lips collapse upon his own. The same electric current is there as with their cotton candy coated kiss, but there was no cotton candy. There was no pulling away either. Carlos took his time, tongue licking at the seam of Zhane's mouth requesting entrance. With the smallest gasp from Zhane, he took their kiss deeper.

Zhane ran his hands over tan shoulders in an attempt to ground himself. Failing, he abandoned those in favor of the silky black strands that caressed those same shoulders. Threading through Carlos's hair, Zhane looped an arm around his waist pulling him closer still, bodies pressed tight in lip-lock similar to that of their lips.

Pulling away slightly, Carlos requested softly, "say it, anything whatever it is you want"

Eyes closed Zhane, breaths erratic, "You…This, us, today. I don't know how to explain it, I don't really understand it. I just know that with you, this feels right." Frustration evident in his voice, those clear blue eyes finally look up at Carlos as if begging him to understand.

Laughing Carlos said, "Then don't. You can't explain it, I don't want too. You don't understand it, neither do I, but it _feels_ right and all we can do is take a chance. Will you take that chance with me Zhane?"

Not even bothering to reply, Zhane pulled Carlos into a kiss that took them both higher than any sugar high.

FIN


End file.
